Fire Agate
by gab95lin
Summary: Regina falls captive under one of the most important crime lords of Maine. What happens next is something neither Emma Swan or she were expecting. A twisted story of love, power, and rightfulness. SwanQueen. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's being quite a while since I have written a new story, so I decided to follow my heart and finally start typing this story that has being in my mind for months now. I hope everyone gets to enjoy it. Please as I always ask of you, leave a review and share me.**

 **This story will come with some disclaimers at times, so please keep an eye open for it. But I will leave a warning when the time comes. I want to thank a few people who have being my helpers along the way. This one is for you guys!**

 **love,**

 **gab95lin.**

* * *

 **Narcotic**

Nar·cot·ic

 _/närˈkädik/_

noun

plural noun: narcotics

a drug or other substance affecting mood or behavior and sold for nonmedical purposes, especially an illegal one.

* * *

This world we live today is a constant battle between good and bad. But who really defines which is which? Our everyday world is very similar to the jungle, a place where you have to kill to survive and do what you need to, to stay ahead of the food chain. This ain't no ordinary life. He won't forget when he first met the Swan, don't be fooled by the name, he certainly never thought that the devil could be so beautiful and yet so dangerous.

The color of fire and blood was plastered on every wall, it radiated anger, power, determination, traits that the owner of the mansion also clearly possessed. For some reason every time he would step inside the room he would feel as though the air was being pulled from his lungs, his chest would rise and fall in a rhythm his body wasn't accustomed to and today was no exception. August was not an easy target, he was strong and stubborn, and not easy to scare. His own presence demanded order and he was clearly dangerous, but he did come off as stiff as a stick to those who didn't truly know him. And like August, the woman standing in front of him was quite similar. He would put his money down on the table and bet that she was the coldest yet most passionate woman he had ever met or worked for. She was the queen of all things illegal, her hands never shaken when immorality was involved. No one else scared him more than her.

Swan wasn't just a cold, or immoral, no. She was Queen Pin of her country, she had built her own empire at a very young age. And now at just twenty-eight years of age, Swan already had fame and more money than most wealthy people ever get to touch. It had demanded hard work for years, fearless and heartless decision's, but it was all truly worth it because it had given her power and respect among everyone who knew her. Her most highly addicted thing was her work, she was a workaholic, really.

Her name traveled across Maine, the country, and even the world itself. No one knew where she had exactly come from. It's not like she came from a famous crime family. She was an orphan. Unlike many other orphans, she had turned her destiny around and made something with her life. Maybe not exactly what she should have done, but she still did something. Vile and astute, were words used when describing her. She did her best to keep her record as clean as any other citizen, to tow the line, now and then creeping from the shadows to land a parking ticket. She didn't get down and dirty, instead she hired women and men to do the dirty work for her. She was as sophisticated as a swan. She liked to think of herself as the Ugly Duckling, she had gone from being an unwanted orphan to the most wanted woman of her generation. And even though she was the notorious and instilled fear in anyone who uttered her name, the issue here was… No one knew exactly what she looked like. The Swan had many faces, but she never hers.

Anyone who worked for Swan knew better than to be disloyal to her. The last person who had been disloyal and stupid enough to be working undercovered died, he was burnt at stake, as if he was a witch on trial. She was found of that kind of indoctrination. She wasn't fearful, she committed sins. You were either loyal or dead. Simple as that. No second chances.

August watched as her forehead wrinkled in rage, the muscles of her face twitched with hatred. She left her room, still in her pajamas, screaming at everyone, making a scene. She demanded answers that no one but August could provide her with. She was really pissed. Everyone knew best than to be near her, most vanishing into nearby doorways as she passed them, the others not quick enough, where trapped in a room with her August. August was consumed with a mix of anxiety and worry that were reflected in his sky blue eyes, he was nervously shifting from foot to foot. Awaiting for the range of his boss to be liberated on him. As a nervous habit, he ran his hand over his brown hair,

"Everyone, leave..." People in the room frozen in fear just standing there in silence, the Swan looks as if she was misheard "Are you all deaf? Get the fuck out!" she yelled at everyone clearing the living room.

"Swan, please" August tried to calm her for the sake of everyone else. Wrong move. Swan walked across the room to where he was standing, before he could say something else, Swan lifted up her arm and backhanded August, her hand had left a print on his pale cheek, August didn't flinch,

"Who in the right mind gave you permission to speak? Did I say you could talk?" August stood there in silence. "Well answer me you imbecile!" her hand raising once again,

"No boss,"

"Exactly. That's what I thought." She walked towards the liquor table, she poured two glasses with whiskey, she could care less if it was too early for a drink or not, she handed one to August and drank hers at once. "You better give me a good ass explanation on what is going on what's this whole deal about, and please be fucking clear, you idiot. I'm running out of patience this morning" She sat on her leather couch, legs spread out, arms placed in both arm chairs,

"Yes ma'am" August nodded. "There was an issue with the shipment, when we were loading it into the truck, Loxley's men came out of nowhere and attacked us, we crossed fired and…."August afraid to finish his sentence "We… we lost close to a hundred kilograms of cocaine" Swan sighed, a hand reaching to her blonde locks, pulling them back in frustration, her breathing deepening, words were swallowed with a big gulp. "No one got killed but Graham got shot in his leg and will possibly have to sit out for a while, boss" August was not pleased with the information he had to share with his boss, he knew the replications that would follow this. Crossfire on their own grounds meant war.

Anger and hatred boiled her up. Her pale skin turning from a soft pink into a fluorescent red as if the devil himself showed up. Loxley was stepping on her way once again, she couldn't, she wouldn't allow this! August could feel the tension around them growing deeper as if the house turned into a dark lust of evil, she walked towards the liquor table, she tried to control her anger while fumbling the whiskey and the shot glass, she started slamming and throwing the glasses and bottles; cursing along the way. She couldn't control herself, close to hundred kilograms would cost her, she would have to make deals and own favors, she hated owing anyone anything. Probably one of the best traits she had picked from the system and mentor. After she felt like she was done, she turned around and faced August, grabbing him by the neck,

"Listen to me you stupid idiot this better never happen again. Next time I'll have your fucking balls chopped off and feed them to the dogs along with your head" Emerald orbs cutting deep into sky blue ones. She walked away…

Swan stood in the darkness of her room, she walked towards the balcony and admired the starred sky, she wondered how the fuck she had gotten like that. Painfully memories played on her head. She shook them off, she had no time for sentimentalities. She had issues to fix before they gotten out of hand. Loxley would pay very hard for his acts. She walked into her room and grabbed the phone.

"Tell Graham he has a week to be back at work. Tell him to get Fire Agate Eye operation going as soon as possible," She sighed, "And August.."

"Yes?"

"Don't you fuck it up." She hangs up the phone and got back inside. Her temples were pulsing. She could feel a migraine coming her way. She closed the doors and the curtains of the balcony, her room turning into pitch black. She laid down.

* * *

For Robin, the events of every morning were with the woman he was sleeping with were amusing. Ensnared by a beautiful brunette who innocently continued with her morning routine of cleansing. He shamelessly stared at her. If Robin was honest there was something mysterious about the woman, something he couldn't put a name onto it. Some days he wasn't sure their relationship was going anywhere as if he was in a plateau state of love or if it was love. Not that he didn't want it, he was handsome, brown hair, fair skin, but his face always lacked expression, emotions just a blank stare of pure...nothingness only an entity, something illusory. Not that mattered, he could get anyone he wanted. Right now though? Right now he wanted the woman taking a shower, she was slowly stroking the sponge against her glistening skin, Regina continued her laborious work until she accidentally dropped the sponge. When she bent down to pick it up and finish her work, she noticed the door cracked open and Robin staring shamelessly at her,

"Seriously? Can I not get at least five minutes of privacy?" She was annoyed, he always did this, sneak around her and watch her do things,

"Who would want to keep their eyes away from you?" Regina was a goddess. A walking goddess with tan olive skin, toned body, deep pools of dark chocolate, black locks that fell perfectly together just above her shoulders. And an almost perfectly placed scared on her top lip. Regina was effortlessly gorgeous, she carried herself around with poise and elegance that always draw attention to her.

"I would much appreciate if I could finish showering in peace." He didn't move, "Alone!"

"I'll be in my office if you need anything, my lady. I have business calls to make."

For a few moments Regina didn't move or make a sound, she just stood under the shower head, allowing the cold water hit her mane of black locks. When she was completely done getting ready, she went for a stroll around Robin's house, her destination? His office of course. Midway to her final destination, she heard him scream. Something was wrong, he was upset,

"You're telling me you only stole ninety kilograms?" she heard glass crashing against something.

"You stupid retards! You are on whole another level of stupid! I give you one simple job and you can't even do as told. Do I have to do everything myself? Yeah, yeah you're goddamn right you better fix it." Regina was pretty sure Robin had broken the phone when he kept hitting his desk over and over again with it. Men, she thought, they love to act grown, but when something doesn't go their way they act just like children. Silence followed. She dared to walk to the open door.

"Is everything okay?" she didn't move past the door. Regina held her breath as she watched Robin compose what she could only identify as a range.

"Yeah, but nothing I can't take care of later on. Now care to join me for lunch, my lady?"

Regina wasn't having it, she knew there was more to his tantrum, she just couldn't bring herself to ask right now. She would wait for the right moment. "Of course." She would ask during lunch. She needed to know.

* * *

It was exactly one week after when Graham came bursting into her office, "We got you a present boss," a grind on his face allowed Swan know that it was done.

Swan laughed back, she stood up quickly and made her way to her window, she saw the body being carried inside. "Bring my present to the playground," She jumped with excitement, sometimes Graham wondered what had made her so tough…

"You got it," he said grinding again. Swan looked at Graham's eyes, he was her most trusted ally, if someone was to done the dirty job, he was the man to go. That's why she was pleased to know he had executed her orders without much asking. If Swan was somewhere near-sentimental and completely honest, he was like a brother to her. Rest of them, however, were brainless, loyal to the money and scared shitless if you looked at them sideways.

"You will be very well rewarded. You and August of course," she walked past him. She had to get ready, her present was home and she couldn't wait to play with it. The time had come. Her plans needed to start moving up. If Loxley wanted to play, she would show him who the master was. Swan let an exonerating laugh out as she walked down the hall. She wished she had planted a camera at Loxley's place, just so she could see his face at this very second. To know, his precious woman had been taken away from him, not knowing her whereabouts nor what exactly would happen to her. She was enjoying this. Sweet revenge she thought to herself. Yeah, Swan had created a master plan. For weeks now, she had misled, she had mounted a whole act.

And now she had the last piece to her game. The slut.

Swan stood tall and strong as the doors of the playground as they were opened for her. The woman was sitting in her favorite red velvet sofa, that was perfectly placed in the middle of the room. Allowing a perfect view of the chimney. The woman trying to remain calm, to not do anything she would later regret, she was so confused as to what was happening, why was she here? Who was this person who so abruptly had kidnapped her? Why was she sitting in the middle of someone's living room?. The woman glanced over her shoulder when she heard the doors open, she was met with a blonde standing behind her. By the simple looks, the other woman looks like any other person would. Toned, blonde, attractive even, if the situation was different. That's all she could see from where she was sitting down. She couldn't really figure her facial features. What is this all about?

"What the hell is going on?" She was done waiting, she needed answers. Her question got ignored; Regina tried to stand up, just to immediately being at gunpoint by two men, she stared back at the stranger in front of her, "Lower the guns, she can't hurt me," Swan told her men, as she gestured with her hand to put the guns down. The woman looked back at the men, then again to the blonde,

"Who the hell are you?" Everyone laugh in the room, Swan shot them glares, how dare they laugh without permission?

"Swan," She stretched her hand so that the woman could shake it, "Emma Swan," when she saw that the woman didn't take it, she reached out for hers, "Seems like someone has forgotten their manners," she chuckled. Abruptly moved her hand away,

"I do remember, I simply don't have respect for someone like you." A blank expression on her face.

Emma walked around the woman, studying every feature of her. "So you are Regina, the woman Loxley has being fucking around," Choosing to ignore the brunette's reaction, she turned to face the men, "Tell me, Graham, do you think she's pretty?" Emma came to a complete stop as she gently ran her hand down Regina's cheek, her eyes daring Graham to answer,

"She's alright Boss, not my type" Graham answered, earning a laugh from the rest of the guys.

"Not going to lie Loxley has a good eye," She stared a little more, the brunette tried to turn away from her but Emma's hand slid across her jaw, catching her chin. "I can see why he wanted you, but I've seen better before" Both Emma and Graham chuckled. Regina trembled under her hold. The whole situation was uncomfortable for Regina, she removed her face from Emma's reach as she did a frown to her. What on Earth could this woman want with her?

"I think so too" Graham answered. Emma was enjoying this, teasing, torturing her mentally. Mind games were one of Swan's favorite things to do with prisoners. Why would Regina be any different than the rest? After all what Emma really wanted was revenge. Loxley had taken something of hers, so she had returned the favor. Until he had publicly embarrassed himself and gave her what was hers back, she would enjoy her little revenge with the beautiful brunette she had in front of her,

"Do you know why you are here?" Regina shook her head, no.

"You are here Regina, because of Robin Loxley."

"I don't understand." Regina frowned. Emma continued to calmly stand in front of Regina, without notice, she slapped her across the face; she came closer, so close that Regina was forced to look up to her, forgetting the sting of her burning cheek, "Do not lie to me Regina, you're not going to like what happens next, if you do"

"What do you want from me?" came out next from the brunette.

"I want two things, but the most important one is revenge." Emma held back a smirk, she decided they would continue their talk later, "August, take our guest to her room,"

August quickly took a grip of Regina's arm, pulling her up, as they started to walk to the door, Emma called out, "See you during dinner, gorgeous" she ironically winked, Emma turned around to Graham, "make sure she doesn't escape. Your job is to watch her like flies around a pile of shit, understood?"

"What boss wants, is what boss gets" he left her in the room alone. Emma walked the fireplace, she started off to the house down the hill, she needed to plan her next move, she needed to calculate each and every step, whatever she did next would define her game. It was all or nothing. She had to bring it on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **Thank you so much for the great support you showed me with the first chapter! I'm so excited to show you the rest of the story and see where our girls will end it up! I will try to update once a week. This will be a slow burn, so it's going to take a while before our girls develop any kind of sentimentality for each other; other than revenge and hatred. But don't worry, SQ will be endgame... Eventually!**

 **Don't forget to review, and let me know what you think.**

 **Always yours,**

 **gab95lin**

 **P.S. the information about Griselda Blanco, it's real. Blanco had taken on various nicknames, including "The Godmother," "Queen of Cocaine" and "Black Widow." She was killed by two gunmen on motorcycles who shot Blanco after she exited a butcher shop, in 2012.**

* * *

 _Fire agate is a stone of courage, protection, and strength. Mystical lore says that it relieves fears, halts gossip and even reflects any threat of harm back to the source._

* * *

Irritated, angered, upset, resentful and more were adjectives to describe Regina's current emotional state. Ever since being ambushed into that room that now felt more like a prison; she was pacing back and forth as if the movement could help her solve the situation. She couldn't be still, she needed to find a way to escape, and the constant movement helped her think better. All her training years washed down the drain, she felt ashamed. She thought of her father and how he must be tossing and turning on his tomb with embarrassment. Such a rocky move to allow herself get caught in the middle of this. She needed to turn things around immediately before they cost her the job or even worse… Her own life.

What made Regina more angered was the memory of her mom playing in her head, somehow she was starting to believe that perhaps she was right and she should have stayed in the medical field, "Regina, a woman's place is not chasing criminals, I raised you better than that." her mother, Cora, would remind her every chance she got. Regina let a breath out, she came to a full stop as the memory still burned her with a demon's fire. "You're a Mills! Don't forget that, dear." Regina shook her head in disapproval, Cora was wrong. Her place was, in fact, chasing after the criminals, her place was making the world a safer place like her father had done all those years ago. All her life, Regina had looked up to Henry Mills. During his prime years, Henry was the best GND (Gang and Narcotics Division) out in the game. He was the reason why the most ruthless drug "queen and kingpins" had gone to jail. Griselda Blanco was one of the key figures in the Medellín Cartel and has been credited with being a mentor to Pablo Escobar, who would eventually become her enemy. In the 70s she settled in Queens, New York, in the 80s, Blanco painted Miami white and red: white with cocaine and red with the blood of her rivals. She was killed in a very similar way she had killed her enemies. An inspiration for most criminals out there. Including the criminal that years later would cost Henry's life. Regina had sworn then, that she would make it her job to trap criminals and prevent anyone else losing their loved ones to them.

Regina was interrupted from her train of thought when she heard a banging, followed by the door being swung open. "Boss said to be ready by seven p.m. Wear this and don't be late. She hates waiting" August said, placing a red box on the floor near the door. "Everything else you might need is in the bathroom and this room." he pointed at the closed door, "Look around, boss overdid herself for you," he had already turned and started to walk off when he quickly turned, "I know she seems like a dick, believe me, she really is. You don't want to get on her bad side." He said staring at Regina before she could say anything in return he closed the door with a bang. Men and their need to prove their masculinity, Regina thought as she rolled her eyes.

As it was to be expected, Regina was in denial, she refused to follow the orders and do as Emma Swan wanted. Regina continued to paste back and forth in the room, trying to calm the storm she knew it was creating inside of her. Desperately trying to form an escaping plan, whatever ideas she had thought, they were impossible to complete because she knew nothing of the place she was in a trap. She had been blindfolded when she had arrived and besides the first underground room she had being, the bedroom, her prison, she corrected was the only place she knew. She needed to get out and see what else there was before she could make anything up. Finally, exhausted and a little dizzy, the restless brunette sat on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed. She knew better. But with tiredness taking over her body, sleep soon claimed her.

The sensation of evil woke Regina up with a bang, she jumped from the bed; for an instant, she had forgotten where she was. Anger and hatred burned her once again. She burst from the bed, quickly making her way to the doors, she slammed her fist over and over again, but no one came. Anxiety took the best of her, she only stopped banging when her hands were throbbing in pain. Losing control she slammed her back against the door. Regina fell to her knees, her head hitting the floor in front of her as she sobbed, she allowed herself this moment; to be weak for a moment before her shell fell back into place. She tried some breathing exercises "Get yourself together," she told herself, incapable of stopping the tears, "She's no different than Loxley" she tried drying them. "One wrong move and you're dead."

Composed enough, Regina stood in a darkened room, slowly admiring the luxury of the room, that the light streaming through the curtains allowed, in any other situation she would have enjoyed it, not often she was able to enjoy that kind of leisure, she looked at the red box next her, she knew if she wanted to get out, she would have to play along. No more breakdowns, so she opened it and was met with a maxi black dress with long sleeves and a leg slit, the fabric was soft and elegant. Whoever had chosen this dress had fantastic taste in fashion. Before she even put it on, she needed to shower, to wash off the tears and resentment that wouldn't allow her to play her part right and so she did, after taking a quick shower. Inside the bathroom, she found everything she could think off, from towels to make up. She dried herself, remembering she had forgotten to bring a change of underwear she wrapped herself in a towel and went to explore the room. She opens the closet just to find it full of clothes and shoes still with tags, she opened some of the drawers until she found the one that contained underwear, just like the shoes and clothes, they were brand new, she chose a matching piece of embroidered lace. She went back to the bathroom and did her makeup, light eye makeup with a bold burgundy lip. Once she was sure her makeup and hair were done, she returned to the room and slid into the dress, she was amazed at how perfect it fit her.

Still, she felt very uneasy with having to do all of this just to have dinner with a criminal. But like she had done before with Loxley, she needed to play her cards right and get on the good side of this woman. Like promised, when seven p.m. hit the clock, Regina heard a knock on the door, this time unlike the one before, the door didn't swing open. Instead, August waited for Regina behind the door. Partly because he was afraid she wouldn't be dressed and partly because somehow he wanted to respect her space.

"Boss will be happy you decided to cooperate," he said, closing the door behind Regina. "Now follow me and don't do anything stupid." He remarked the gun in his belt, the rest of the walk was done silently. Regina studied her surroundings.

* * *

All day, the only thing Emma could actually think off was the dinner she would have with Regina, if Emma was openly honest with herself the brunette had caused quite the impression on her. Not only was she attractive but she also had an attitude, she was difficult, a fighter, someone who wouldn't give in so easily to Emma's demand, and only made Emma enjoy her little game even more. Yet, she needed to win Regina's trust, learn about Loxley secrets and then crush both of them, obtaining the ultimate revenge on her enemy and regaining the respect she had work so hard for.

For later that evening, Emma had ordered dinner to be served at the big dining room table, for the lights to be dimmed and decorated with candles. To not be bothered, unless she called to be served. For dinner she had asked the chef to prepare garlic honey ginger glazed salmon with broccoli, accompanied with Pinot Gris that would go perfectly well, since salmon was a meaty fish. To fit the ambiance, Emma had decided to wear a red satin spaghetti strap long dress with a high split to show her very well toned legs; black pumps and a simple red lip. She looked stunning, seven p.m. read the clock on Emma's cell phone, it was game time. Tonight was the first time she would be in the company of Regina, alone. What a better way to start this new game of hers? She admired her outfit once again in the mirror, running her hand through her hair as she repositioned a single blond curl that wandered free. Knowing she was ready, Emma grabbed the single red rose laying over her makeup stand, she walked towards the dining room. As she walked down the halls, a now healing Graham and the rest of her men, couldn't stop but stare and shout a few comments, "looking great boss," with the new found confidence she added some extra swing to her hips.

Emma was feeling happy everything was in place. Like she had asked, the dining room was lighted by the burning candles, soft jazz music playing in the background, fire burned in the black marble fireplace in the corner of the room, its light adding little illumination; it all helped create the sensual environment Emma was looking for, she walked towards the balcony to wait for her companion. The minutes stretched out without sound, she sighed. Holding the rose in her hands, she looks out at the summer night. It was a beautiful night. When she heard the door being open, the sound of heels quickly filling the room, she didn't turn, she waited. All her senses were telling her to keep waiting, to keep calm and stay on alert and just like she knew it would happen, Regina walked near her. Emma was not a patient woman.

"For you," she said as she turned around, handing Regina the rose, "Wow, you look amazing," Emma smirked at her, arching a brow in amusement when she saw Regina blush as their eyes met. Regina felt her anger rising when she saw the smirk directed her way. Causing the brunette to threw the rose to the grown. Frowning, the blonde glared unpleasantly, before picking it up "Do not test me Regina, understood?" The silence that followed was uncomfortable for Regina. The silence dragged out unbearably for the brunette. Finally, she moved. Stepping away from the balcony, smiling softly, trying hard to hide how irritated Emma felt, she walked back into the dining room, throwing the rose into the fireplace, "Come take a seat," she demanded.

Emma gave her a pleasant smile as she offered a seat to the brunette. When Regina was seated, she breathed in and out, the gesture of the flower was childish, she knew it, but it had taken her by surprise and she didn't stop and think before she acted out. Anxiety still taking the best of her.

How dare this woman kidnap her and then pretend to play date? How dare this bitch treat her like that? But if she wanted to get out of this one alive, she better start playing her cards right. She didn't have a team to help her out if things got out of hand. So when Emma asked to go sit, she didn't say anything, other than to do as said. Emma called the servers who brought out their dinner and served them wine. She watched the brunette cautiously. Regina remained where she was for a moment before slowly righting herself. Reaching out for the glass of wine, drinking one or two sips too fast, she felt the liquid making its way down her throat, burning along the way, settling in her belly, the drink immediately giving her the strength to continue with this night.

Until now, Emma had being quiet, gathering herself back together. While the servers made sure everything was well placed and served for her and Regina. Emma couldn't stop staring at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful, but she was hiding something, she couldn't figure out quite well what was it, but she knew, it was like a superpower or something, she was always great at spotting lies, it can handy for business. Emma would make it her to figure out what the brunette next to her was hiding. Emerald orbs studying meticulously the body in front of her. Soon, it was only the two of them in the room.

"I'm sorry we got off the wrong side," Emma said as she cut her salmon into pieces, "I tend to forget how to treat a lady being surrounded by men all the time." She smiled, her apology genuine.

Regina couldn't bring herself to look Emma in the eyes, "A savage like you, could hardly ever have manners." She sat taller happy with her remark, Emma allowed a laugh to escape.

"Regina, you and me. We're going to be great friends." Keeping her movements slow, Emma reached out for Regina's hand.

"Don't touch me," came as a response, Regina reached out for the wine glass once more. "I doubt you and I would ever be related in any kind of way or form."

"Oh, but I don't" Emma continued to chew before speaking again, "Let time be the teller of our story."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

 **How is everyone doing? I'm basically dying with work and other things, but hey! It's Monday and that means I gotta update! Thank you so much for sticking around this far! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please don't forget to review and if possible share!**

 **Gab95lin.**

 **P.S. sorry this chapter is short compared with the other!**

* * *

 **Red**

red/

 _adjective_

The color red is a warm and positive color associated with our most physical needs and our will to survive. It signifies a pioneering spirit and leadership qualities, promoting ambition and determination.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was done in silence. Regina gazed blankly around the spacious dining room, studying every exit and entrance, now and then she would make awkward eye contact with the blonde. Vexing emerald eyes never leaving her. By the time dinner was over, Regina was relieved and ready to go back to the room.

"Get up, I'll take you to your room," Regina too buzzed to reject the offer, follows her.

Reaching an elevator, Emma pushed the button and turns to the brunette. "You will be given a grand tour in the morning, so you can see around," Emma said, irritated eyes soon changing into lust, the pair of eyes hungrily looking at Regina, "On the whole, you won't be restricted as to where you can go, but there will be areas you are not allowed only Graham, August or myself if ever allowed, would bring you there, and if I find you there alone you really will not like what I'll do." Feeling how the blonde was moving closer to her, Regina glanced at her and then quickly glanced away. She hated feeling like a trapped animal, but she no longer had the protection of a team; there was no way she could act by herself.

Slowly Emma backed her into a corner, trapping her there, mere seconds away from the brunettes luscious lips. She could smell the Pinot Gris on her; she gazed down at Regina not moving, waiting for the brunette to look at her or make a move. Nervously the chocolate-eyed look at her. "I hope I don't need to tell you that you have to behave and do what I say?" Regina could feel Emma's strong breathing near her neck, she shook her head silently, licking her lips.

Emma smirked.

"Good, because I would hate to see you hurt, I can get a little rough when things aren't done my way." When the elevator pinged, quickly Emma removed herself from Regina and led the way out, Regina slowly following her. Questions emerging in her fuzzy head. The wine had settled in her system, making her lighter in the feet, ignoring the hand Emma held out until the blonde woman growled at her to accept it. Her hand oddly fit perfectly into pale ones, how far would she have to go this time… Heading to the far end of the room, Emma turned them slightly towards a hidden room. Opening the door there she led them into the large bedroom.

"Would you like some tea?"

Passively, Regina nodded and rejected the tea, the wine had done the perfect job at relaxing her. After searching the drawers until she found bed wear, Emma hands them to Regina so she could get ready for bed. Keeping her movements small and non-threatening, she wanted to help Regina, she reached for the bottom of the brunettes dress. Emma had reached the end before Regina snapped out of it and slapped her hands away.

"Do not touch me."

Snatching the night shirt from where it was draped over Emma's arm, Regina pushed past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Emma sat on the bed waiting for her to come out, seductively lying in the bed. She smiled when she heard Regina fumbling at the door, probably looking for the lock that was no longer there.

It took nearly a half hour for the brunette to come back out to her, the sexy mood already killed. Regina came into the room hesitantly glancing at the woman sitting on the bed. Emma stood and pulled the covers back, nodding for Regina to get in. "Don't worry, I won't try anything…" When she stood her ground the blonde backed off far enough from the bed to let Regina know she didn't have to fear anything from her… "For now" a smirk spreading across the blonde's face.

"In case you forget, my men would be outside your door, don't try anything stupid. You really don't want me back before the sun is up" Emma let that sink in before backing away towards the door to the room.

Regina nodded that she understood because Emma paused, waiting for the brunette to acknowledge her words.

"Goodnight Regina."

Regina deepened into the bed, she fuzzed and turned around a couple of times before sleep claimed her.

* * *

When morning came the next morning, Regina was quick to get up. Surprised to see that she had gotten lucky with the hangover, she went to the bathroom and freshen up before she reached for the door. As told the night before, she was met with a man outside her door,

"Good morning," the young man said, smiling at her,

"If you say so," she grunted,

"My name is Graham, get used to me, I'll be your guard as long as you are our guest," He teased, "you missed breakfast, but I'm sure there is something you can eat."

Regina didn't dare to say anything else, she simply followed him, studying him along the way, he was tall, slim, but even through his clothes she could tell he was muscular, dark copper-colored hair and blue eyes, "Where is she?" she asked when they finally reached their destination,

"She's underground, working out," he looks Regina in the eyes, "you can join her later if you please." He turned around "I'll be on the balcony if you need anything, just call me" and left Regina in the dining room, to her luck some fruit and coffee were still placed out.

After she was done with breakfast, she asked Graham to take her to the garden, she had seen a fountain the night before. A good excuse to study her surroundings and get some fresh air, "I don't see why not" was his answer.

An hour later, and she found at least four different entrance to the mansion, the house was very well secured, cameras and armed men on every entrance and top roof. By the time Regina felt like she had gathered enough information on the outside, she was met with the blonde,

"Regina!" She called out as she approached her, to her surprise the blonde was wearing nothing but a tiny two piece red bikini. What was the fascination of this woman with the color red, "Care to join me at the pool?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I rather go back to the room," her voice annoyed,

"It's a beautiful day, but go ahead, suit yourself. I'll be out here if you change your mind," Emma simply turned around, her men following her, "Bring the girls, I want some company today, the weather is perfect"

Annoyed like she had been ever since arriving here, Regina followed Graham to her room, both of them walked back in silence, "What? No advice today?" She said to Graham, while at the door, he giggled,

"Look, Regina, this situation is pretty simple. You will be stuck here for as long as boss wants you to be. You either make this hell on yourself or you can enjoy it." He raised his eyebrows, she nodded, "She's an ass, but she is also very kind, don't get on her bad side,"

Regina grabbed the door, she scuffed in an ironic voice "Please." Once the door was close she made her way to the balcony, aware that she had view access to the pool, she saw Emma enjoying her time being surrounded by a couple of girls. Regina laughed as she rolled her eyes, typical.

* * *

She went back into the room, sat on a nearby chair while trying to find a telephone or anything that could give her access to the outside world. Flashbacks of when she had being captured came back to her.

Men filling the dining room so fast, shotguns being fired, Loxley on the floor, hiding like the coward he was, her being grabbed, a black bag put in her head as she was shoved inside a van, the long drive, and then her first time she ever saw Emma Swan. It all had happened so fast, everyone was taken by surprise, especially her. What she thought would be the night that Loxley, would reveal where his secret base was ended it up being an event that can get her kill if she's not careful. After all, she was unarmed and uncommunicated. She was still livid about the whole situation. But if she wanted to get Swan in jail she would have to continue with this. And that meant getting on her good grace.

Frustrated for feeling like a trapped animal, she changed, a kimono covering her choice of wear; she told Graham to take her down to the pool. He simply smiled in agreement. Today would be the day she took destiny in her hands. It was all or nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

 **I just want to apologize for how long it took me to update, life gets in the way sometimes and inspiration flies far, far, away from my head! BUT nonetheless here is a new chapter!**

 **A little warning for those of you who are not fond of him (neither am I) but Robin is mentioned in various part of this chapter. Don't worry, SwanQueen is endgame and everything involving him is just for plot porpuses!**

 **Happy reading!**  
 **-Gab95lin**

* * *

"Look who decided to join us," Emma said, pointing in Regina's direction with her whiskey in her hand. Everyone surrounding Emma quickly looking around,

"Welcome Princess," Emma moved away from the group of girls, who were quick to frown and roll their eyes in disapproval. Emma didn't care, she started walking towards Regina, like a predator, handing her drink to Graham, the same lusty gazed from the night before, returning into emerald eyes, Regina understood. In this game, she was the prey. Regina simply watched as Emma reached out for Regina's shoulder, gently caressing the fabric of the kimono, turning around until she was behind Regina, the blonde slowly started removing the kimono from her body. Regina knew this game, whatever Emma was planning, she knew her final goal was to bed her. And if she wanted to play, she would show her who the master in this game was.

She stepped away from Emma before she finished undressing her, quickly the brunette rearranged the kimono, covering herself again. Regina turned around, looked at Emma in the eyes and then the group of girls, after making eye contact with Emma again, Regina arched a brow and walked towards the bar, adding an extra sway to her hips.

"Graham, you can take the girls back inside, I don't need their company any longer,"

Watching her from far, Emma licked her lips, she always loved a woman with attitude. It always made everything a lot more fun. "How about a drink?" She offered, Regina offered her a small smile.

* * *

Two days had gone by. No one could provide Robin with the whereabouts of Regina. He had moved sky, sea, and land, still, he didn't know where Swan could be hiding her. He knew very well that the moment he had attempted to steal from her, he had started a war. Little did he know that she wouldn't go after him directly, but after his precious cargo. A rookie move to leave his house after starting a war, but there was nothing he could do now. The longer it took him to rescue Regina, the more in danger her life was.

"That fucking bitch!" he pulled the trigger, a shot pointed at the head of the messenger. He missed, three shots fired, "Tell my man to get ready, we have a little surprise for that bitch. If she wants to play, then we'll play my way."

* * *

"To the point Swan," Regina said before she chugged her glass of whiskey, the drink burning its way down, "Why are you using me to get back to Robin," Emma quietly paid attention to Regina, "Do you really think he cares about me?"

"Regina," Emma stood up from her seat, "I don't just think he does, I know so. You are an important piece in this game," She reached out for Regina's arm slowly caressing it as she continued to speak "At first I wanted to fuck you, record it as you screamed out for his help, but now..." Her hand making it's way up to Regina's shoulder, Emma moving closer to her, "Now things have changed" Emma was standing behind the brunette, her mouth close to Regina's ear, "I will fuck you so good that you will forget how to breathe, but that will be for my own satisfaction and then we'll follow my plan to screw him" she whispered into olive skin, the idea, the mental picture Regina got, sent her a chill running down her back.

Regina shook her head, letting a laugh escaped, an ironic laugh out, "And what makes you think I will let you fuck me?"

Emma turned Regina's chair around so that the brunette could be facing her, "Because I know who you are…" Emma placed a quick kiss on cherry colored lips, without waiting for an answer she moved away from her, she walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of brandy,

Regina took her time to process what Emma had just said, she studied her movements, thinking of the ways this could end. She could play the innocent card, denied anything. Or she could go ahead and accept it, and try to stay alive.

"What do you mean?" She decided that acting innocent could get her a chance to stay alive. After all, she didn't really know what Emma knew.

Emma sat down in front of Regina again. "I know you work for GND and INL (International Narcotics and Law Enforcement Affairs), do you really think I would be stupid enough to bring you into my house without running a background check on you?"

"Then why didn't you say or do anything before?"

"Because my guess is that Loxley doesn't know? I want you as my ally" she took a sip of her drink as she waited for Regina to answer her, she could see the confusion in her eyes, those chocolate eyes were like display windows. The thoughts running on her mind quickly making her hot and bothered.

"No,"

"So you see, we can make a deal, you can be my ally and I use you to bring Loxley down, you get to arrest him. I let you live, we stay friends making me favors whenever I see it convenient, or..." Emma finished her drink, she took her robe off; revealing a two piece red bikini, the garment was so tiny that it hardly left anything to the imagination. She jumped into the pool, some water splashing against Regina, brown eyes glued to her, cherry colored lips opening and closing, omitting words, thoughts. "One of my men can simply shoot you in the head," before Emma was even done saying that Regina turned around looking around, she soon saw the red light being pointed at her… She didn't have any other option.

"I need time to think. I don't know if I can do this?"

Emma swam near the edge where Regina was standing, "You have till dinner time to give an answer."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina swore she was flying through the halls, she couldn't hold the tears as she walked back to her room, she had till dinner time to make up her mind. If she helped Emma, if she followed that plan she was risking her career; but if she didn't then she was risking her life. How in the fucking world had she gotten herself into this? True, she didn't have much outside waiting for her. Surely, opening up to people didn't come easy, but there was so much she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to have a family on her own, she wanted to grow old with someone; life had been rough for her, leading her away from those things. But she was ready, she was ready to open her heart to love once again. She just needed a chance to live and do it.

In the other hand, her mind was telling her that if she played her cards right she could bring both, Loxley and Swan, down. Two birds with one shot, but to what expenses really? Her life? Her team members lives? A team, that didn't even know if she was still alive. At this moment, nothing else mattered. Surviving skills kicking in, and she knew there was no other way out.

* * *

 _Emma swam near the edge where Regina was standing, "You have till dinner time to give an answer."_

She watched as a furious brunette walked away from her, she couldn't help but enjoy to see how angry her guest was, "Feelings" she said to herself, "The one thing that gives you power over anyone." She continued to swimming, unbothered by the situation when Graham had come back with Regina's real identity she almost lost it and forgot about her revenge. She was putting so much at risk by bringing her to her own house; but she knew if things went and they would go as she had planned them, then without further worry… she would have Robin begging at her knees like the pussy he was. With Robin eating out of her hand, she would gain so much power and she would easily continue to control the other cartels with the help of Regina.

When she felt her muscles deliciously sore, she knew she was done with the pool, dried herself, and made her way to her room where she changed. A satisfactory night waited ahead and she needed to be ready for anything and everything, as she wasn't dumb enough to know Regina wouldn't go down without a fight.

Once on her study. She reached out for the cellphone, "Graham, tell Neal to take your spot, I need you and August in my office," She sat down in her chair, facing the door, it wouldn't take long until both August and Graham came bursting through the door.

"Boss," said Graham bursting in, August following him,

"What's the update on Loxley?" Emma turned her chair around so she could see them, a cigar in her hand, the smoke spreading in the ambiance.

August stepped forward and responded "he's still trying to find someone who will give him information about your whereabouts,"

Emma started to laugh as she sat back on the chair, "Good, good" she looked at both of them, a pleasant smile spreading on her face, "that means we have him where I wanted him" she took another hit at her cigar, the cigar invading all her sensations, "tell the cook I want chicken Madeira for dinner,"

Both men nodding and making their way out, "Graham, stay," she blurted out, August took the signal and closed the door behind him,

"What do you think she's going to say?" She didn't bother to look to look at him in the face, she knew that if there was anyone she could trust to tell her things how they were, well… that person would be Graham,

"I'm not sure boss," he scratched his head, "she reminds me a lot of you," Emma started to laugh "I don't see it," she said.

"She's stubborn like you, and for what I read she's a tough woman, I don't know boss, you might be in for a surprise,"

"I hate surprises, you know it,"

"Well, then remember to control your temper or you might fuck shit up," Graham nodded and left. Emma was left to be by herself and think about how things will turn out, her mind playing different situations.

* * *

When the night fell Emma found herself once again the dining room, this time wearing a black power suit, tight tailoring, black pumps and a deep plunging neckline that left little to the imagination, her lips adorned with an always classic red lipstick, her hair up in a gracious ponytail, one single rose in her hand again. All she had to do now was wait for her guest,

Meanwhile, Emma waited for Regina down in the dining room…

Regina was tormenting herself once again in the room, this time she opted to wear a royal blue deep v neck maxi dress. If this was how every dinner with Emma Swan would always go, Regina can only imagine how tiring this could get, her hair was done in soft curls, makeup softly done in the nude shades, the light brown shadow made her chocolate eyes enhance a great lot. When she was ready, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, when the door open she simply glanced at Graham and then at the floor. She felt like she was walking to be sentenced.

When they reached the dining room, Graham reached to open the door for Regina,

"Whatever your decision is…" he said looking at Regina intensely in the eyes before turning the doorknob, "do whatever it's best for you" he opened the door before Regina could say anything else, he could see how troubled she looked.

"I'm here," Regina said looking for Emma, she wasn't ready for what came next…

You see, Regina didn't expect Emma to wear a suit that complimented her so well, almost making her forget what exactly she was doing there. It would have to be the nerves, it could've being the adrenaline, but in that very second, Regina couldn't help to feel attracted to the woman. What a twisted reality she was living. When she saw her come inside from the balcony, she thought she was seeing an angel, but she remembered that even the devil was once an angel, she was frozen in place, admiring the view of the blonde,

"You like?" Emma asked, and with that the bubble burst,

"Don't fool yourself!" Regina said, taking the rose from Emma's hand, cutting herself with thorn, Emma immediately took Regina's finger, examined and suck on it, seductively,

"It helps stop the bleeding," she said, licking her lips, she guided them into the bathroom, where she took better care of the little cut. "You will live," she said, causing the brunette to giggle.

"Oh my saviour, what would I do without you," the moment was so organic that they both just fell into it, embracing every second of it, it wasn't till Emma's staff came into the dining room that they both stopped gazing into each other's eyes, "Dinner is served," said Regina, living the small space first.

"Yeah," said Emma

* * *

Regina would be lying if she said that this time dinner went decently well, they simply chatted about things that didn't involve Regina's job or Emma's living. Simple things, like where had Regina gone to school, or how Emma had pretty much-raised herself, but when twelve hit the clock things changed.

Emma reached for her wine glass and walked towards the chimney, "So tell me, Regina, how's our deal going to work out?"

Regina reached out for her glass and drank it at once, then reached out for the bottle and served herself another one before speaking "I will help you"

Emma turned around, analyzing Regina, looking for a hint that she might be lying. She was clean, "Then cheer to us" walking towards Regina, she grabbed the brunette by the arm and made her stand up, they toasted, and then for a second, Regina could swear the whole world stopped just for them, the wine burning it's way down, the bitterness making itself home inside Regina's mouth, but most importantly her eyes were glued to Emma's red lips, studying every move, hungry eyes making themselves evident, not leaving anything to a mystery. And after a second she leaned in for a kiss. She was met with Emma's soft pink cheek, the blonde had turned around.

Anger burning Regina up, she burst out the room.

"Stupid," Regina thought about herself, not only had she done a deal with the devil, but she had also being turned down. What kind of mind games was Emma Swan playing at?

* * *

 **A/N: I had to do some fixing to this chapter in order for the story to continue flowing. Sorry I have taken so long to update and such!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Would you guys accept my apologies for updating this far behind? Well... I hope you do!**

 **As always, please leave a review!**

 **-G.**

* * *

As she walked down the hall, Regina felt absolutely humiliated, how dare this idiotic blonde deny her like that? After all the chasing she had done. After all the pushing and pulling, _how dare she reject her? How dare she not come looking after her? Wait! "_ Why do I want her to come chasing me? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh god I'm losing my mind!" This constant battle inside Regina was starting to become more common, it was probably the lack of fresh air that was killing her brain cells, in no way would she ever be attracted to Emma Swan, that was a simple and clear no!

Yet she couldn't stop imagining the blonde breaking into her room and pushing her against the wall and finally getting a taste of her lips, hands exploring her burning and wanting body, get a taste of the forbidden fruit… She had enough, she would take a cold shower a go to bed, she was probably sleep deprived and that was the cause of this insane train of thought, "Yeah, that's probably it," it was probably all the torturous thinking she had to do before making her final decision, she said as she undressed and got inside the shower.

But that didn't work...

* * *

After Regina had burst out of the dining room Emma was really tempted to follow her, to kiss her and fuck her right there in the hall, make her scream and let everyone inside the mansion know she always got her way. Even if it took a while, she always did. But she knew if she did then everything would change and she couldn't allow a woman get in the middle of her revenge. So she drank her wine and called Graham,

"Make sure Regina doesn't leave her room,"

"She didn't agree?" He studied her,

"Do you really think I would allowed her to leave just like that if she didn't? Don't be an idiot!" She walked past him, "I'm going to Elsa's house, I need a good fuck."

* * *

When the morning came Regina was more serene and relaxed, her thoughts were in place and she was ready for whatever Swan had in mind. Her mind was travel at the speed of light with just the thought of seeing Robin again. But that would have to wait, what she needed right now was a cup of coffee. So she opened the door and found Graham waiting outside,

"Good morning," he said offering her a smile

"Morning," as she passed him,

"Whatever you did last night…" he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, "You somehow managed to make boss both happy and angry at the same time"

"You act like I care," the brunette said, abruptly removing her arm from his reach. "I accepted the deal, that's all that matters, now can I go get a damn cup of coffee in peace?" the rest of the walk was done in silence. Mostly because she felt bad for being rude to him, and the rest because she was really not a morning person without her cup of coffee. And the shit hole situation she was in didn't help her. Prior arriving to the dining room she could hear Emma's voice echoing, she was telling some sorta story, bragging really.

"And then I had her spread in bed," before she could hear more, she walked in,

"Morning," the brunette said, not at Emma but at the men,

"Morning," they answered in unison, Emma cleared her throat and continued with her story.

"Like I was saying, I had her spread in bed, you could see how wet she was, but y'all know, I like to tease these whores and make them beg for what they want," Regina started laughing,

Emma, then look in Regina's direction, "what's so funny?" Eyebrow arched and all,

"Oh, nothing," the brunette replied as she continue prepping her cup of coffee, "Is just that you brag about making women beg for you. Yet, I can't see that somehow happening," she took a sip of her coffee, grabbed a piece of bread and started walking back to her room

"Don't worry Mills, soon I'll have you begging at my knees,"

Regina turned around, she let a small chuckle scape before saying, "You would have to kill me before that happens,"

Emma got up from her place and walked towards Regina, when they were face to face, the blonde got closer to Regina's ear and whispered "I wasn't the one trying to kiss you last night," she stepped back and winked at her.

 _Fine_ , Regina thought, if that's how Emma Swan was going to play the cards then she would play too. The sudden crush from the previous night gone. Her mind, focus and energy would solely go to finding a way to bring both Emma and Robin down, without losing her life.

And that was the beginning of the end...

* * *

 **A/N: this chapter is even shorter than usual because I'm redirecting the story!**


End file.
